


The Train

by shattering_petals



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demons, Devils, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Limbo, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, hint of Jicheol, hip hop unit are demons, mention of some other memebers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Soonyoung gets on a train in the middle of the night





	The Train

**Author's Note:**

> Hello kind soul. Here's another fic for one of my OTPs: Soonhoon. I've wanted to write horror for a long time but I'm not sure if I did a good job. Anyway, English is not my first language so if you see any grammar mistakes please let me know so i can fix them and as always enjoy!

Soonyoung sits at a lonely and small train station. He’s holding the ticket to his hometown. Soonyoung had to work late and he missed his usual train but luckily there was another one – it arrived at 1:03 AM. It’s cold and Soonyoung shivers and he can’t even listen to music because his phone died.

It’s exactly 1:03 when the train arrives. Soonyoung quickly gets on and takes the first seat he layed his eyes on. The train’s interior is old but comfortable and warm. He looks out of the window. The nature next to the rails is nothing special and even if it was it’s hard to see anything.

„Ticket please“ a deep voice says

Soonyoung takes out his ticket and gives it to the black haired man. He’s tall and handsome. He looks out of the window again. Just when he hears the click of stamp, the view completely changes. The grass and tree are nowhere to be found. It’s just a gray and black desolation. Fog covers the surface. He spots something black approaching him. it’s fast. It’s big. It resembles an overgrown tiger. And It jumps through the window. Soonyoung manages to dodge the attack but trips and falls on his back. The creature is hectic and hungrily looks around itself. When it spots Soonyoung, it roars in high pitched tone and starts to run towards him. Soonyoung gets up and runs to the door that leads to another wagon. He shuts the door behind him and takes a few steps back. The creature screams and scratches the door to no avail.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Soonyoung thinks. His heart is beating rapidly and he‘s breathing heavily.  He finally looks around himself. Instead of standing in another old-looking wagon he finds himself in a some kid’s room. The owner is probably a girl since the walls are pink and there are dolls everywhere. He hears something move behind him and he turns around quickly. There’s nothing. When he turns back he sees a litlle doll sitting in front of him. It has blonde curvy hair, pink dress and black eyes. It’s holding a little note that says  _Hello, I’m Mary. Bring me to Amy_. He hesitately picks up the doll to examine it a bit more. The brown wooden door opens with a squeak and a little girl‘s cries echo in the corridor. Soonyoung enters the hallway. There’s a little girl sitting on the stairs, her head in her hands as she cries. She has brown hair and she’s wearing the same dress as the doll.

„Hey, what’s the matter?“ Soonyoung asks but the girl ignores him. He suddenly has an idea.

„Are you Amy?“ The girl stops crying and raises her head but stil doesn’t look at him

„Here. I found your doll.“ Amy turns around and takes the doll. She has black eyes and her cheeks and hands are covered in blood. She was crying blood.

She stands up, fixes the doll’s fringe and does a little curtsy. Then Amy hugs the doll and clumsily walks away.

Soonyoung looks around for a exit. There are stairs lead to nothing but darkness and door that resemble the door that connect wagons. He opens it walks through it.

He’s standing in a wagon that is almost identical with the first one except one thing. There are figures of people in white sheets. One of them takes off the sheet and walks towards Soonyoung. He looks human but more like a hologram than an actual person.

„Hello“

„Who are you?“

„My name is Joshua Hong. Well at least what is left of me. I guess you could call me the ghost of Joshua.“

„Can you tell me what’s going on?“

„Yes... You are in a Limbo. This train is basically a prison designed by the most vicious devil Seungcheol and run by 3 demons – Mingyu, Wonwoo and Vernon. Other demons visit here when this train has a victim. The most frequent ones are Minghao and Junhui. Me and these people here are the spirits of dead victims and we’re trapped here forever.“

„Oh… I’m really sorry. Is there any way i could help you?“

„I don’t think so. But at least they can’t hurt us anymore. We’re just trapped here.“

„Can I escape?“

„Yes.. Seungcheol made a mistake. There is a bright window at the end of the train. You have to get to the very end of the train and break it but as you see, nobody has ever escaped. It’s almost impossible.“

„Why did he not fix it?“

„Seungcheol is very arrogant and he believes he makes no mistakes so he’s not aware.“

„Maybe if I get to the last wagon and break the window, you can escape too?“

„Maybe… But remember – you are bound to meet the demons and there’s no way to defeat them. If you want to survive, you have to run or hide.“

„Thank you Joshua. I’ll find a way to save you. I promise.“

„You are very brave and kind but there’s a boy that needs you even more. That poor guy is raped and tortured. Usually the demons hunt us down but for some reason, they keep him here. There’s something about him that makes them want to keep him. At first I thought it’s love but those disgusting devils cannot love anybody“

„Alright I’ll find him and save all of you.“

Joshua nods and disappears. Other ghosts disappear as well. Soonyoung takes a deep breath. He walks through another door with determination.

He founds himself sitting in a circus. There’s a terrifying clown in the middle of the circle. He’s pointing up. There’s a beautiful, slim woman performing dangerous yet amazing stunts on a trapeze. Suddenly she gets shot on the head and falls next to the clown with a loud cracking sound. The clown is holding a pistol

„Ladies and gentleman that was a stunning performance by our Flying Dove Diana.“ screams the clown. Diana stands up. She’s all crooked, most of her teeth are missing and there’s a big hole in her forehead. She bows and someone drags her away.

„And for our last act we need a volunteer!“ The clown looks around the empty seats and then points at Soonyoung.

„What about…. YOU! Yes you! Don’t be shy and come here next to me.“ Two buff men grab Soonyoung and throw him on the sand.

„What is your name fine lad?“

„Soonyoung“

„LADIES AND GENTLEMEN GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR SOONYOUNG!“  the clown screams at the top of his lungs.

„Now don’t you worry. It’s completely safe. The only thing you need to do is dodge.“ he whispers  and Soonyoung gulps. Some ladies bring a big metal box.

„Here we go!“  says the clown as he takes out 5 kitches knives from the box. Soonyoung dodges all of them with screams.

„Excellent! Now let’s make it a little harder.“ He takes out 4 axes and throws them at Soonyoung as he laughs like a maniac. Soonyoung dodges all of them. He’s been dancing ever since he could remember and that made him agile, flexible and fast.

„Bravo!“ The clown is apparentely loosing his patience. He takes out 6 swords quickly. He juggles and then throws. Soonyoung dodges all of them except the last one cut his right cheeks.

„Oh no! You were doing so well! You must be getting tired but don’t worry. Only 2 things remain.“ says the clown with fake concern. He looks annoyed, almost angry. The clown takes out 2 scythes. He turns around with each one and throws it at Soonyoung. Soonyoung had to fall on the ground to dodge them and it hurt. A lot.

Clown groaned in frustration „The last one!“ He takes out nunchaks. He skillfully plays with them and then throws them at Soonyoung. He jumps but the weapon hits his thigh.

„WHY WON’T YOU JUST DIE!?“ The clown transforms into a young chinese man. He’s about the same height as Soonyoung and his hair is brown with a mullet. His dark eyes are filled with anger. He jumps and floats in the air. His eyes turn bright red as he shouts something in an unknown language. His voice is deep and raspy. He raises his hands, his palms upwards, and black fire combustes. Black humanoid creatures arise from the ground. Soonyoung has nowhere to hide. He franticly looks for a exit and spots it across the whole stage. He runs as fast as he can, the creatures chasing him.

 He opens the door and shut it firmly behind him. Once again he’s in another wagon. He closes his eyes and leans on the door. He tries to calm his breath and heart. When he finally manages to calm himself he opens his eyes. There’s a small man laying on the floor. He’s horribly injured. His clothes are torn and bloody and his face and body covered in scars and bruises.

Soonyoung kneels and lightly shakes his shoulders. Nothing. He shakes a little more.

„Hey wake up“

The man wakes up but when he looks at Soonyoung he screams gets up immediately. He wants to run but falls as fast as he got up. He groans in pain and holds his left knee.

„Please… Just make it quick.“

„Woah hold up. I won’t hurt you.“ He kneels in front of the man again and carefully removes his small hand from the knee. There’s a big wound. Soonyoung drags the man to one side of the train so he can sit. He’s terribly cold. Soonyoung takes of his jacket and gives it to the stranger. Then he rips off a piece of his white t – shirt and ties up the injured knee. He watches Soonyoung carefully as if he's trying to read his thoughts.

„I’m Soonyoung. What’s your name?“ This question was a poor attempt at starting a conversation.

„…Jihoon..“ Jihoon whispers

Soonyoung heart breaks at the sad and tired voice.

„Who did this to you?“

„Them.“

„You mean… those 3?“

„No. There was 5 of ‘em.“ That means all of the main demons abused him.

„I met only 2.“

„Lucky you.“

„Why did you try to run?“

„I thought you might be one of them because they can look like whatever they want but they are really impatient. Once they see that i am not convinced they… do their thing“

„I understand. You don’t have to tell me more.“

„….Thanks.“

„Joshua has told me how to get out of here. I’m sure we can get out of here together.“

„I dunno. I can’t really walk let alone run and I faint sometimes“

„It’s fine I’ll support you and if you faint I’ll carry you“

„You’ll do that for me?“

„Yeah. Can you stand up? I know you’re tired but we have to keep moving.“

Jihoon stands up and puts his hand around Soonyoung shoulders. Soonyoung holds his wrist and waist. They open another door.

They’re standing in a school hallway. It‘s abandoned and dirty and there’s mold eveywhere. They hear a bunch of little children giggle

„Wake up friends, we have visitors!“

They quickly hide in the nearest classroom. Soonyoung helps Jihoon to sit and crawls to the door. He looks through the glass. There’s a group of kids holding hands and singing. They don’t seem to be the same age because the tallest one looks 15 and the smallest looks 7. When they are far enough, Jihoon and Soonyoung exit the classroom again. They quitely walk through the school, carefully looking around themselves and checking every corner. Every now and then giggles echo in the hallways and the song keeps repeating.

„HERE!“ a girl screams

They look left. A youngest looking girl is pointing at them. The rest of children gather around her. Soonyoung and Jihoon have no choice. They have to run. Jihoon limps as fast as he can and Soonyoung supports his waist. The hallway they decided to run ends with a locked door and the kids catch up to them. They stand next to each other and clap.

„Aaamy Aaamy Aaamy“ They sing together. Two girls in the middle move so the kid can come through. Soonyoung recognizes her. It’s that little girl with a doll.

Amy’s eyes are black and she’s holding a knife. All of the children suddenly turn into dolls with black eyes and fall on the floor.

Despite his fear, Soonyoung bows. Jihoon does the same and Amy does a curtsy.

„Hello Miss Amy. How is Mary?“ Soonyoung says in a calm voice.

„She is very well. Thank you for asking.“ Amy answers and Jihoon sqeezes Soonyoung’s arm

„It is embarrassing but me and my dear friend seem to have lost our way. Would you mind helping us find the way?“

„Not at all.Take the first turn on the right and go up the stairs. Then turn left and you should see a rather strange door.“

„Thank you Miss Amy. You are most kind.“ They bow again and follow the directions.

 

Jihoon sits on a seat in another wagon.

„That was the weirdest shit ever. How did you know how to talk to her?“

„Well, when i escaped from the very first wagon I was in some kid’s room and i found a doll called Mary that said she wants me to give her to Amy, so I did. She did a litlle curtsy so I thought I should speak politely.“

„Woah. At least we escaped but all the running fucked up my knee.“

Oh right. Jihoon’s injured. The wound is worse then before.

„Alright. Let’s rest here.“ Soonyoung says. Jihoon nods and closes his eyes

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon melts at the sight. Soonyoung‘s jacket is way too big for him and it makes him look even smaller and vulnerable. Soonyoung wonders what Jihoon looks like without all the scars and blood. Must be pretty cute.

„Can you stop staring at me? I’m trying to rest.“

„Oh.. uhm… sorry“ 

Soonyoung looks away but can’t stop thinking about him.

After a little while they get up again and walk through another door.

They’re in some kind of asylum. The hallway is clean and there are numbered with doors on each side. Whispers and bangs can be heard from the rooms. They start walking. They come across a infirmary

„Maybe there’ll be something to patch you up.“ Soonyoung says. They walk into the room. Soonyoung lifts Jihoon up and sits him down on a deck chair. Soonyoung walks over to a cabinet without noticing Jihoon’s blush. He searches it and finds a little bottle called  _Dr. Yoon’s Liquid Miracle._ He grabs it and a bondage.

„Ok so I found this medicine. It helps but it’s going to hurt and burn so try not to scream.“ Jihoon covers his mouth and closes his eyes. Soonyoung pours a generous amount of the medicine on Jihoons knee. The flesh sizzles and Jihoon cries. The wound is closing. Soonyoung ties up his knee and dries Jihoon’s tears with his thumb.

„Alright. It’s done. Try to walk“ Jihoon gets down from the deck chair and takes a few steps. The steps are unsure at first. Jihoon smiles and gives Soonyoung thumbs up. They carefully leave the room and continue walking down the hallway. Just like at the school they check every corner and move as quietly as possible. They reach a strange section – instead of rooms for patients there are operation rooms.  _Why would an asylum need an operation room?_ Soonyoung thinks. Jihoon seems to think the same.  The red light above the door of an operation room lights up and a sound of a driller and a scream of agony comes from the room. They hear someone talking in chinese and footsteps approaching the exit. Jihoon and Soonyoung quickly run to a dark narrow space between two walls. they squeeze in, facing each other and their chests touching with every inhale.  _Thank God Jihoon’s short because if he weren’t this could get pretty awkward._ Soonyoung thinks again.

„Stop breathing so heavily, you’re squishing me.“ whispers Jihoon. Soonyoung realizes that he’s indeed been breathing quite heavily. Everytime he gets nervous or his heart starts beating rapidly he takes deep breaths untill he calms down and It became a habit. Soonyoung realizes another thing. His heart is basically hammering because of the promixity. He really hopes Jihoon didn’t notice.

There seems to be no sign of danger and they’re back on track. The hallways are endless and the fact that this whole place looks almost identical isn’t really helping either. Luckily, they haven’t met any doctors or potential threats but they’re lost. Completely lost. Jihoon was about to say something but the sudden black out cut him off.

 _Emergency! Electricty intake cut off. Security system shut down. Cells unlocked. All employees escape the building. Self destruction in 5 minutes. Emergency!_ robotic and monotone voice echos in the hallway. There’s a loud sound of numerous doors opening and patients groaning or laughing. The only source of light are red lamps above the doors.

„Shit! What are we gonna do now?“

„There’s no time to hide. We gotta run“

Soonyoung grabs Jihoon’s hand and they run. They’re frantically looking around in a desperate attempt to find the exit within 5 minutes. The crowds of lunatics aren’t helping either. Just when Jihoon is about to faint he sees the familiar door with a green EXIT sign above it.

„There! On the left!“ Soonyoung turns around and Jihoon gathers all his strenght.

_Self destruction in 10_

Jihoon is slowing down

_9_

Jihoon falls on his knees

_8_

„Fuck, Jihoon!“

_7_

„We’re almost there get up!“

_6_

Soonyoung picks up Jihoon

_5_

He runs to the door with uncouncious boy in his arms

_4_

Almost there

_3_

The door is just within his reach

_2_

He opens it

_1_

He jumps

_0\. Explosion intiat-_

Jihoon wakes up. His vision is blurry but he still can recognize the seats of a wagon. Is he dead? The last thing he remembers is the countdown and fainting. Soonyoung must have left him there otherwise they’ll both die. He turns his head to look around and sees the man. Soonyoung is here. Which means he carried him and they survived or they are both dead. 

Jihoon tries to sit up and the action turns out to be a bad idea because his head starts spinning and he falls on the ground again.

„Woah hold up. Not so fast.“ Soonyoung says and helps Jihoon to lean on seat.

„Are we dead?“

„No. We’re very much alive.“ Soonyoung smiled.

„How?“

„I carried you. I promised I will, didn’t I?“

Jihoon’s vision is a bit clearer and he looks around again.

„This wagon looks strange.“ Soonyoung says. There’s furniture and a piano. It’s less dusty but there are spider webs.

It is unfamiliar to Soonyoung but Jihoon knows this place well. Too well.

„You need to hide. Quick!“

Jihoon shoves confused Soonyoung into a closet.

„Do not move or make a single sound.“ Jihoon whispers and walks to the opposite side of the wagon.

Suddenly, a man walks in. He’s average height. He has big black eyes and dark hair. He’s wearing a black torn coat and trousers with chains. There’s also a whip in his hand.

„Long time no see, darling“ the man says, his voice low and threathning 

„S-Seungcheol….“

He examines Jihoon’s body and caresses his cheek. He shivers under his touch „You’ve recovered from our last time exceptionally well.“

 Soonyoung can feel his blood boil and something sharp is pricking in his chest as he watches through a narrow gap.

„But please tell me, whose jacket is this?“  Jihoon gulps. He’s still wearing Soonyoungs jacket.

„It’s Mingyu’s.“

„Mingyu? Ah… I’ve heard he has a thing for you. I’ll have to talk to him but that can wait. Right now, I have more important things to take care of.“ Seungcheol grabs Jihoon by the collar and roughly throws him on the ground. He sits on top of him and rips the jacket and shirt, revealing more scars and bites Jihoon’s collarbone. Jihoon screams. Soonyoung wants to get out of the closet and beat up the demon but when he sees Jihoon looking into the gap with pleading eyes, he stays still.

When Seungcheol gets up, his mouth is covered on blood and Jihoon is bleeding. The demon picks up the whip.

„I guess I have to mark you so noone else can ever touch you again. You know how much i hate to share things that belong to me. You know what to do, so let’s do 17?“

Jihoon obdiently gets up and leans on a table. The whip digs into the flesh and leaves bloody wounds.Tears flow down Jihoon’s cheeks but he doesn’t make a sound. He just counts and cries. Seungcheol throws away the whip and takes off his coat. He traces the wounds with his finger. He’s looking at them with a proud and fond smile.

„Good boy. Now let’s get down to the best part.“ he whispers and knocks Jihoon down on the ground once again.

That’s it. Soonyoung has reached his limit. He knows he can’t fight him but he still can suprise him, grab Jihoon and run. He quickly gets out from the closet, pushes Seungcheol, grabs Jihoon and they run. Seungcheol screams with rage.

They’re in some kind of underground maze made out of concrete. If the asylum was confusing  then Soonyoung really doesn’t know what to call this.

Left. Right. Straight ahead. They run in random directions while the demon chases them. The enviroment seems to change. Doors, boxes and bookshelves appear and the corridors are wider but Soonyoung doesn’t let that distract him.

Fleeing gets even harder because of the obstacles but Soonyoung tries to use them to slow down the chaser by kicking the boxes are knocking down the bookshelves.

Seungcheol probably got tired of running since he stops and disappeares with an evil stare. Jihoon and Soonyoung stop as well. After finally catching his breath, Jihoon asks angrily

„Why did you do that? I told you to stay still!“

„The fuck?! I’ve just saved  you and you’re getting mad at me?“ Soonyoung replied, just as angry

„You saved me only to get us almost killed!“

„So i was just supposed to just to stand there and watch you get raped?“

„Yes! He’s done this many times before. I can take it.“

„So what he chased us? He’s gone now.“

„That’s only because he knows chasing us is pointless. He’ll find another way to kill us. Don’t forget he created this train. He’s smart and sadistic.“

Soonyoung sighs. „Look Jihoon, I’m sorry if i did a bad desicion. I just hate seeing you get hurt.“

„Yeah I know. I’m sorry for getting mad at you…. and thanks for saving me…..again“

Jihoon laughs ironically „I’m such a fucking damsel in distress“

„No, you’re not. You’re one of the strongest men I’ve ever met to survive this….train.“ Soonyoung says with a warm smile. Jihoon smiles too.

A loud noise and a high – pitched roar can be heard from a distance. Soonyoung recognizes it. It’s the monster he met in the very first wagon. The creature is faster and more agile and soon catches up to them. They feel the ground shake and crack. They run as fast as they can. Monster seems to get smarter because it climbed on the ceiling and it’s chasing them from above. If the creature doesn’t kill them then falling into the nothingness defenitely will.

„Look! There!“

There’s a opened wagon door ahead of them.

„We need to jump!“

They sprint and jump at the same time.

Jihoon and Soonyoung land on the floor.

„Do you think we shaked it off?“ Jihoon asks. Before Soonyoung could answer, black claws dig into the floor. The monster hoists itself. It’s watching them with hungry eyes, saliva already dripping from it’s mouth. Soonyoung hugs Jihoon and closes his eyes. 

Blinding light fills the wagon. Soonyoung opens his eyes. There’s Joshua and other ghosts surrounding the screeching monster.

„I don’t know how much time we can give you but break that window on the left and jump through it with Jihoon! Now!“ Joshua shouts and Soonyoung does exactly what Joshua said.

 

Soonyoung falls on a pavement in front of the small train station. It’s night. Jihoon is laying beside him, fully clothed and without any signs of violence on his body.

„Hello Soonyoung.“ Joshua says

„Joshua... What happened?“

„You’ve escaped and freed all of us.“

„What about the train? Will it keep kidnapping?“

„Hmm… I don’t think so. Seungcheol will receive a huge punishment for making a mistake and the train will be destroyed. It was more of a gift to a spoiled nephew than an actual Limbo.“

„How do you know all of this?“

„That’s a good question. There’s this very talkative devil Jeonghan that hates Seungcheol. He’s told me everything.“ Joshua says while scratching his neck „As for you, you’re back in reality. Me and other spirits will finally find peace, thanks to you.“

„I don’t think me and Jihoon would surive if you didn’t guide us.“

„Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? It’s all in the past now. I think it’s better to never talk about it with anyone. Also please take care of Jihoon.“

„I will.“ Soonyoung says. Joshua smiles, waves and disappears.

Jihoon sits up and softly says „It’s over?“

„Yeah. It’s really over“

„I can’t believe it.“ Jihoon says as he hides his face in crook of  Soonyoung’s neck and hugs his waist. Soonyoung puts his hand on Jihoon’s  shoulder and pulls him closer.

„Me neither“

„You know, I had a very shitty life. Shitty job. Shitty family. I was drowning in debts. I don’t even think anyone looked for me when i went missing. I don’t want to come back to that…“

„Live with me then. If you hate this life, start a new one… with me.“

„Really? I’d love to… but isn’t it too much for you?“

„There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for the people I love.“

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some facts I didn't manage to mention:  
> -The whole train is invisible to others and it has it's own time lapse.  
> -The interior changes. Every other wagon is an AU created by a demon and doors are portals  
> -The clock stops at 1 AM and it's always dark outside  
> -Jihoon has been there for 19 months, Soonyoung only for a week.  
> -There's 1 victim on the train at a time, however Soonhoon is the second couple. The first is Dino and Joshua - both killed by Minghao.  
> If you have any question don't hesitate to ask me on Tumblr or in the comments!
> 
> I also have Tumblr: born-to-die011 so hit me up if you want. Thank you for reading and I'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Please don't copy anything


End file.
